Mythic Theater Episode 1
Title: Daikaiju March Appears: Apparition DaiKaiju: Deathla Chapter 1 The professor looked out at the lake bed with his colleagues; all of them were shocked, surprised and amazed. All of them were a clean white room in a work station filled with work stations, computers all facing a large monitor on the wall. The professor’s station was on a platform form overlooking the others, hinting to his rank in all of this. The man was between middle ages and elderly, he had curly red hair with grey sides, green eyes behind spectacles, a hook nose and a slight hunch. He wore a green shirt and black pants under his lab coat and always kept some pens on his top pocket. The entire group of scientists was watching the video feed from an underwater probe they had sent down into the lake. The group was surprised by what they found, they sent it looking for minerals, but what they found was… something else entirely different. “This is incredible…” said the professor. “This is impossible…” said a scientist next to him, a woman with blonde hair “Something this big could not exist, should not exist…! It’s…” “A discovery…!” said the professor “My… Our discovery…!” Moments later the professor was busy walking down a hallway with two assistants. “I want it excavated as soon as possible…!” he said to one “I want samples taken from the subject itself and the surrounding sediment…!” to the other. “You really shouldn’t do that…” said a voice. The trio stopped and turned to see a young woman in the pristine white hallway. She had black hair that was tied back, strangely purple eyes and pale skin. She wore a dark blue jacket with white fur on the collars and cuffs and a navy blue jeans. She was just there leaning on the wall, smoking out of a pipe, the kind you would normally see very old men using, assuming any of that generation were still alive. She leaned on the wall not looking at the three but kept smoking; giving the feeling she was some elder on a rocking chair enjoying the afternoon. “Excuse me…” said the professor “but how did you get in here…?” “I suppose that would be an appropriate question…” she said “But I think the most appropriate would be…?” “What do you know of what we found…?” said the professor, he felt strange, as though someone else had put the words in his mouth. “There we go…” she said in an amused tone “but in the end I suppose that doesn’t matter, what does matter is the answer to the question I post to you…” “Which is…?” “Will you take my advice and bury what you found down, the tamper with it is to anger forces you do not understand…” “No…” he said smugly, confidently “I do not prescribe to the idea of ‘things I cannot understand’, that’s for fools and children!” She puffed her pipe and blew some smoke in a laid back fashion. “I thought so…” she said, as if she truly knew what was going to happen. “Really, then why did you bother with this nonsense…?” She finally stood up and looked at the professor. “It wouldn’t really have been fair if I didn’t now would it…?” “Now listen…” he said turning around “The guards will…” when he turned around she was gone. He looked to his assistants and they were just as baffled. “Enough of this nonsense!” shouted the professor “Call the guards we have work to do…!” he said storming of. Far away on the opposite side of the country strange things began to occur. Wales and other sea life vacated an area of water just of the coast. The water darkened as though something was rising up from the depth, the sky became overcast and lightning began to arc between the clouds and the clouds and the waves below. He walked down the dirt road by himself, he was a young man with fairly long black hair, tan skin, blue eyes and a mix of Caucasian and African facial features. He wore white shirt with a blue jacket and jeans and walked in sneakers with a satchel bag hanging behind his shoulder. On this sunny day he was just walking down the road, minding his own business. Around him was farmland, large fields of wheat and some fences, old and needing repair. Suddenly he stopped, he sensed it, something dark, something angry. He turned and looked to the distance, to the mountains, the closest direction to the sea. Then he felt something, also dark but much closer, he turned back around to see the girl that had appeared in the lab. She was not her previously indifferent self, she looked at the boy directly into his eyes, her arms were crossed as she held her smoking pipe and she held a look of complete seriousness. “I take it…” said the young man “That is your doing…?” She took a puff from her pipe. “That is the doing of mankind…” she said “You have no right to interfere…!” “With what…?” “Justice, they have insulted the natural order and invited ruin onto themselves…” “I doubt the situation is as dastardly as you say…” She glared him “I will investigate…” she was still glaring at him, clearly trying to intimidate him but it wasn’t working for whatever reason. "You should know by now that isn't going to affect me..." There was a gust of wind, forcing the man to cover his face, when he let down his arm, she was gone. Chapter 2 The town was a rather quite rural settlement, a was a small town, with a population bare above a few thousand. Situated up in the mountains it was a town that made its income primarily by mining. It was here the young man had made his way. Upon entering town he was given little notice, he appeared to simply be a stranger. As he entered town he noticed a young woman, she had short red hair and wore a dark grey sleeveless shirt with a dark green vest and blue jeans and leather boots. She wore shades over her blue eyes and was busy looking at readings from a tablet computer. She was in a jeep parked outside a market when her partner came out with bags full of groceries. As the man got into the car, the stranger walked passed and the girl noticed his presence. It was aloof and calm as he just walked through the town. "Who's that...?" she asked "Don't know, clearly new in town..." said the man "Didn't know you had a thing for the drifter types..." "Oh shut up...!" she said pushing him "Just drive...!" "What embarrassed...?" he said turning on the ignition. "No..." she suddenly became serious "These readings are just off..." Out on the coast things were getting bad, from an over head cliff the hikers were taken by surprise when the storm suddenly came in. Mere minutes ago everything was calm, the sky was clear, the ocean was pristine, now the sky was overcast, the oceans were choppy and unwelcoming and a thick fog had rolled in. The Hikers were busy trying to gather their stuff when they stopped, they felt it, the earth shook. One of them looked over the edge to notice that the beach had been completely submerged, he and the rest of their group also noticed something else, something massive, like a giant shadow in the mist emerging out of the water. It was gargantuan and dense and it took one step forward and the earth shook again, then again and again as it walked towards some unknown goal. "Well?" said the girl, she had returned back to the research station. She was in a room with several computers and other researchers, most of them in casual garments like herself. "It's weird..." said another woman, she was of African descent, she had a similar outfit to the red-hair girl and wore her hair with a green band in it. "This storm just started without any sort of warning and now it's made landfall in record time!" "This thing..." said another fellow, dark hair and glasses "It's not following the direction of the wind and making a straight line towards here!" "A straight line...?" asked the red hair woman. The man put up an image on his computer showing a map a swirl representing the storm and a straight line showing the storm's direction. It was heading directly for the town. The red haired girl walked outside the station and looked to the distance, even from this far away she could see the strange streaks in the air and the clouds began to move to join with the storm approaching. The wind blew and one could feel the moisture in it but that wasn't the most interesting thing in the sky. Predator Drone, unmanned reconnaissance aircraft, flew of towards the direction of the storm Chapter 3 The three drones flew of towards the storm, their operators were miles away, safely watching everything the drones saw. The machine flew towards the storm, where storm clouds gathered and swirled almost like a tornado. If the operators were there, perhaps they could here the thunder, or the shaking of the earth in a continuous fashion, but they weren't. Instead as the operators moved their drones towards the center of the storm the began to see it. Within the storm was a shadow, a massive shadow, resembling a bear standing up, but not quite. Purple eyes glared back at the cameras in the machine then the operators saw a purple mouth open wide and then...nothing, the connection was suddenly cut. The operators didn't know their drones had smashed against the shadow in fiery explosions. The shadow continued its march towards the destination. The stranger opened his eyes, he was leaning on a wall, seemingly sleeping but he knew what had just transpired. He looked and saw the red haired girl packing equipement and bags into a jeep. There were storm alarms sent through all the communication media around town. "Going somewhere...?" he asked "We are heading out to take some readings from the storm..." she replied. He looked at the direction of the storm, the wind had picked up and the clouds had been warped by the wind. "I don't think that's a good idea...this is not a normal storm..." "Yeah, we know, that's why we are going...Shouldn't you be in a storm shelter?" "I'm fine, I'm not the one running towards a storm..." "Her name is Rachel by the way..." said her male companion. Rachel hit him in the arm. "Well Rachel...good luck..." "And you are...?" "Zen...that's what my parents named..." he said with a smirk. The general walked down the hall in a lavish mansion towards a balcony where a woman sat at a table having tea. She had pale skin and long white hair and wore shades, she was in a dark suit and had an earpiece on. "General..." she said in a stoic fashion "What brings you here...?" "You know why I'm here..." he said annoyed "If you're going to crack jokes at least sound like something other than a robot..." "Well...?" He threw her a folder, within it were pictures taken from the video feed of the drones. There was a normal photograph, but also an infrared, which showed nothing and also an EM scan which was comparable to abstract art. She examined them, removing her shades and showing her red eyes. "It is impossible for a creature of this appearant size and magnitude to not generate certain amount of body heat, let alone none..." "We know that already...you're job is to tell us how to beat this thing..." "Oh, with that I can't help you..." "Excuse me...?" He said with an unhappy tone. "I make theories and observations based on...well observations. You have nothing to give me beside a shadow in a cloud, that's little proof it exists..." "We have footprints..." "Okay...aim for the feet..." The general turned around angry "By the way, where is it headed...?" "Why does it matter...?" "Contrary to what people believe, Kishin don't just attack, they have a reason for where they go, to find food, or to seek out something that attracts them, or they are simply being territorial. Where they go means something..." Chapter 4 A storm chaser vehicle was usually a vehicle with four wheel drive, modified to be a sort of civilians tank, minus the cannons. The group, Rachel and company, used an SUV and added plates around it to resist the winds, while mounting camera's and other sensors to gather data. Rachel and co raced down the road, safe and snug inside while it rained cats and dogs outside. Most if not all of the town had been deserted as people rushed to their shelters. Rachel was in the back working on a laptop, her male companion was driving and the other girl was busy working on the sensors. "Well" said Paul, the driver and her male companion "Anything...?" "Nothing much..." said Rachel and her friend April. April worked on the sensors, but Rachel was trying to read the data. "All I'm getting are these weird electrical readings..." said April. "With these..." said Rachel "You would expect lightning..." BOOM! The tremor could be felt even in the moving vehicle. "Now, Earthquakes...?" shouted April. There was another tremor and a noise, deep but shrieking, a high pitched wail with severe bass. Like that the car stopped, the sensors stopped, the computer turned off. Everything was dark and the tremors were still going. Without warning the door was opened, it was Zen. He suddenly grabbed Rachel and threw her out of the car, she slid on the ground. He turned to April. "Hell, no...!" she said before he grabbed by the face. No one noticed that his eyes flashed and the seat belt seemingly tore itself before she was thrown out next to Rachel. Paul had already gotton out and gone around to grab him. The two locked arms but Paul found himself thrown next to the girls. Then the strangest thing happened, Zen turned to them and lunged towards them...or so they thought. They thought that until they say a massive blast come down out of the mist and crush their car behind Zen. It came down with the force that caused those tremors. Then the next foot and in repitition until the pair of feet and the massive tail disappeared down the road. "What, what was that...?" asked Rachel. She looked around. "Where's Zen...?" Zen walked through the woods, not bothered by the rain or his mud covered clothes and person. He suddenly stopped and turned to the side to face the girl in purple. As she walked throught the woods she was somehow dry, it was almost as though the rain was avoiding her. "What did I say about interferring?" she said angrily "I fail to see how saving them interferes with whatever you're doing...?" said Zen with an indifferent tone. "Arrogant brat, you forget who I am...!" "Oh sweet hypocrisy, 'you' calling someone arrogant...'princess'..." "That is Princesss Fuuma, you uncouth cur...! You will not interfere with the judgement of these monkeys!" Zen continued on his way. "Don't turn you back on me...!" she shouted as she lunged forward, reaching for him. Zen turned around and slashed with something in his hand. Fuuma recoiled and looked at her hand with now bleed glowing, golden blood. "You dare...!" she said angrily. "Understand something...'princess', you don't rule the universe, you're not a god, contrary to whay you and your kind think, you and your family, some of you are respected as such in gratitude for your wisdom and kindness, but that doesn't give you the right to judge people just because you are bored!" "You dare...!" A stream of wind flew from Fuuma and struck Zen. He crossed his armed, to keep himself stable, then his eyes flashed and with the device in his hand, he slashed down, cutting vortext around him. The wind flew out of control and the energy rebound to Fuuma, knocking her back. "I dare..." Zen said solemnly "Now, if we have no further business, leave...!" Fuuma was gone and Zen's device disappeared in blue flames. Chapter 5 The town was now evacuated, a ghost town, the storm warning had forced eveyone into the shelters, but there was still activity going on in the town. Soldiers moved back and forth, setting up equipment as the weather got progressively worst, as the tremors got worst. Over looking the town, the command post was a few tents and army trucks situated on the road. The Commnding Officer (CO) in charge stood in the rain waiting. Like the other soldiers he wore an army raincoat over his normal gear, he watched the situation via binoculars and reported to his superiors via an earpiece. Everything had come together nicely, his men were finished setting up their equipment. Special sensors with EM Wave shielding to counteract what ever the creature was using to mess up their equipment. Soon it came, it was hard to see, but it impossible to miss, a black shadow in the mist, purple eyes, their light shinning through the storm clouds that swirled around it. It was impossible to see the feet, yet they knew the moment when each foot connected to the ground and shook the earth. Tensions rose as they waited for it to be within range, for it to be detected by the sensors, then... Trucks mounted with missile platforms were scattere all around town, but their cargo was aimed for one specific point in town and the creature had finally reach it. The missiles flew towards the beast, leaving arcs of smoke before exploding upon impact with the creature. The monster gave out a roar, it was still high pitched but it lacked the bass of its normal cry, it was clearly in pain. Given how it flailed about its arms, moved and twitched as missiles hit it, that was a sound assumption. The men cheered, believing they would win, that this thing would be dead... they were wrong. As the creature cried out loud, the purple glow from the inside of its mouth was present, but the men failed to notice that the glow was gettting brighter and brighter until finally. The beast shot out a purple beam of electricity that tore through dirt, stone, wood and machines with impunity. Where the beam touched, explosions followed as it moved its beam towards the missile launchers, destroying all until the pain stopped. In the end the town was ruin by lines of explosions and fire, that marked the town like graffiti. The beast began its march again but this time it was worst. The army did not evacuate the town and in their forgetfullness they left a church filled with people directly in the creature's path. Zen saw this, despite being miles away, he saw the creature's march. Faced with no choice, he put out his hand. Blue fire erupted out of his hand, glowing bright and then he grabbed it. The fire took shape, forming a grip and three spikes, the device from before. This bodyles trident was made of white marble with a handle made of green stone and a man's face carbed on the hilt. The inside of the outer blades and the central blade was made of a blue stone. Zen brought it to his chest and the face glowed, then he raised it into the air, blue particles flew to the face and then it and the blades began to glow a bright light. The light was blinding but the energy surged down his hand and collected in his chest where it glowed outward enveloping his body in a white light. As the light in his hand disappeared, the light covering his body turned green. Chapter 6 The beast marched towards the church, there was now nothing that could stop it as it raised it foot to crush the church and everyone in it. That was when it came, an emerald light that pierced through the storm clouds to strike the monster's face knocking it down. Everyone, especially the military, was shocked by what they say. Zen stood up, now in his true form. As his aura faded it was revealed to all. His body was humanoid, but it appeared to be made of a green crystal, like a solid green water, from his chest there was a light that illuminated his entire body with a subtle glow. His face, his head was like a helmet, a grey mask, covering his head, there was a slit showing his slender lights, his eyes. His ears where diamond shaped and on the back of his head was a sort of crest, it ran from the back of his head to the top, beneath it was a blue light on his forehead. He also sported chest armor, that covered the source of the light, bracers, grieves, boots and pelvic armor, all the same material as his helmet. The beast tried to get up, but it was stopped by Zen, who buried his knee into its side, before proceeding to punch it repeatedly in the face. Even during all of this, the winds did not stop swirling around the beast, making it a bit for Zen to know what he was aiming for. Eventually the monster forced himself up, knocking Zen of. Zen rolled and got to his feet, taking a fighting stance. The monster swiped at the air, growled and roared, it was angry it was hurt, Zen knew this. He ran and lunged towards the beast grabbing it. The two stumbled away from the church before getting up. Zen delivered three good hooks to the monster's chest, each blow echoed around town, before delivering a knee strike that made it stumble back. He, jumped and delivered another knee strike this time to the chest and again it stumbled back. Zen ran again but this time it swung at him, he moved to the side, over and over, before putting up his hand to block the blow. The creature put its weight into its arm and Zen found himself being forced down and back and too preocupied with that arm to notice the other. Sparks flew as its claws scrapped against his skin. He stumbled back and was left open for the ceature to tackle him, sending him on his back. As he got up, he flipped over from the beast's tail strike. Getting up he noticed that the beast was charging another energy beam. He put his hands and they glowed and the light they produce formed a field of energy that resembled a shield and also served that same function. The purple lightning slammed against his shield, splattering into shards that destroyed the area to his sides, but it did not touch him. Zen got up ready for another round...when they came. A volley of missiles rained down on them, catching them off guard. All Zen could see was fire and his attention was drawn to the sting of the missiles. They stung, like an ant biting you and about as much damage. The purple bolt of lightning did more damage however, knocking him on his back. Fuuma's eyes glowed as she sent a message telepathically. The beast decided to stop its assault and turned to the mountain, to the cliff and road and simply forced its way through destroying everything in its path as it continued on its way. When Zen finally put a shield above himself, the creature had taken of. It was surprising how fast a creature that size could move. The light from his forehead shined brightly and then he was gone, leaving the military with nothing but questions, while the townsfolk in the church were most grateful. Chapter 7 When Rachel and crew returned home they were shocked. One of their coworkers used their other storm chaser to drive them back home. He had told them something had happened but they did not expect this. A line of craters mired the town, along with several lines of devastation, earth that melted and cooled again, places were explosions had happened and the gapping hole in on of the mountains, they all told here this was not a normal storm. But then, this wasn't really news as much as it was confirmation, after all, she saw the foot crush her storm chaser. The military had come and gone, there was clearly a mission too important for them to stick around and cleanup the mess. Back at the weather station Rachel resolved to continue on, to find out what happened. As she packed her bags she overheard one of her colleagues and his mother. "Oh child..." said the older woman "It was incredible, the devil in the storm tried to crush the Lord's house, but the Lord protected us, he sent one of his angels, a warrior clad in emerald light..." "That's nice mom..." said the man with a tone of disbelief. "Excuse me..." said Rachel "But what happened...?" "My mom and several others were in the church when the storm hit... they say that..." "There was a large shadow in the storm..." said Rachel. "Yeah... you heard?" "No, but something stepped on and crushed our storm chaser..." "You're kidding..." "Nope...we almost died, if some guy didn't throw us out of the car in time..." "The Lord's angel..." said the old woman. "Maybe..." said Rachel. The general and the advisor were both in an airplane. They watched footage from the battle on a flatscreen tv. "Fascinating..." said the woman in the suit. "What is...?" "Everything, it would appear that creature is causing the storm that surrounds it, also as far as I can tell it's heading for something..." "Why do say that...?" "Because in the middle of the fight it just ran off instead of finishing of its opponent. Kishin are typically territorial and almost always come into conflict with each other. Speaking of which I am most perplexed by that green one, it seemed to be defending its territory...did you check inside that chuch?" "The only thing we found were some locals, they would've been squashed if the green one didn't appear..." "So why did it suddenly appear...? Where are they heading now and is there anything of importance in that direction?" "The green one is gone comepletely but we left some men to search for anything. As for the other one, it has continued on its course, a straight line to a Megas Corporation facility..." "So remind me again why I agreed to this..." said Anthony. It was him, April and Rachel in another storm chaser, again following the storm. "Because..." said April "I promised to hook you up with my Brazillian friend..." "Damn...it..." said Anthony, sighing to himself "Hey Rachel, you find anything...?" Rachel was in the back again with a new laptop. "That storm is moving in a straigt line..." she replied. "Well...given what happened before in the last car, that's not surprising..." "It means, genius..." said April "That thing is moving towards a specific target...!" "What she said..." said Rachel. "Okay..." said Anthony "Where is it going...?" "The closest thing in that direction...is a Megas Corporation facility..." Chapter 8 The professor was in his office, it was littered with numerous pictures of himself reciving awards and news clipping of his various exploits in the scientific community. He was on the phone talking to the general. "I'm sorry... say that again..." he said with a pompous tone as he laughed. "I said, you need to evacuate that facility now. This thing is head straight for you...!" "Now you want me to sit here and believe that one of these things is alive, not a fossil, alive. Ignoring the whole 'giant monster thing', how could one of them be alive in this day and age, we've already concluded that to be impossible!" "Tell that to the town it just trashed, or my men who died fighting it, this thing!" "Seriously, you want me to believe that one of these things is not only alive, but that you can't kill it with all your fancy little toys. Do you take me for a fool...?" the man hung up the phone. "Hello...? HELLO...!" The general took of his earpiece "Pompous A..." "Sir...!" said the pilot "We are coming up on the storm...!" "Keep your distance away from it..." he said as he moved up to the cockpit "That EM field can down us before you can scream for your mama..." "Understood sir..." Even from the distance the shadow of the creature could be seen with each flash of lightning around it as it marched ever onward towards its target. The General picked up his phone and called his associate. "Yes...?" she answered "What did he say...?" "He basically called us incompetent and told us to go fix the problem...!" "I told you...when this is over have him removed, until then we are preparing for a missile strike..." "I thought it was impossible to lock on to it..." "With typical targeting systems yes, but I had some drones modified to lock on to the source of EM fields and extra shielding placed on them. They won't survive a single pulse but they should get near enough that it hurts..." Rachel and company stopped their car. In his office the arrogant professor stopped his work as he and the rest of his team stopped and listened. Zen also paused as he treked across the wilds at high speeds. Rachel got out of the car as flashes of red appeared in the misty horizon followed by inhuman growls and shouts of pain. The army heads also watched via a satelite view as the bombs went of against the body of the large beast, still pondering why they couldn't see it. "Finally..." said one general "It's done..." There was a paused as all but the general who first dealt with this issue began to celebrate. "No..." said the general. They watched as the creature stood up again and the mist grew even thicker. "Impossible...what does it take to kill this thing...?!" Zen watched and was about to continue on when he spotted the purple hair girl. "Foolish...aren't these humans...?" "They are ignorant, if you are so great and mighty, why don't you instead teach them instead of trying to wipe them out...?" "You're the ignorant one, humans will never change..." "We shall see, but your pet will not be allowed to wreak havoc..." "What makes you think it's my pet...?" "How else could such a creature suddenly appear..." Chapter 9 "I take it..." said the professor "that you have deal with the issue at hand..." The general was silent but feeling of being annoyed was clear. "Come now, don't be shy, but I must ask, in the future that you refrain from letting your military problems getting so close..." "The thing survived the missile strike, it is still heading your way. We have given you an evacuation order and if you refuse leave you will be considered just collateral damage!" "What...! Hello...?" the general had hung up. It was then the helicopters arrived some to take the scientists away, others came to deploy troops and tanks. While the scientist wanted to leave, the head refused. He demanded the soldiers leave and stop interrupting their research but the soldiers just ignored his petty squabbling. Zen looked down at the battle formations and the weapons they had brought. "You know those weapon won't do anything but get in your way..." said the princess "When they see you, they will obviously attack you..." "They have a bad history with giant life forms, I wouldn't be surprised..." "So why are you to risk you life against those who will attack you, such foolishness..." "Foolishness...? I'm just not as petty as you...?" "What is that supposed to mean...?" "You want to wipe out humanity because they don't meet your standards, they are not as pretty as you like, or as wise, they are weak so you try to force your way on them. It was that callousness that made the Universe rise up against your kind...and now you're doing it again..." "Spare your self-righteousness, you think because your so bright and full of light that you are the final authority of morality...!?" "No, but I know when something wrong is being done in front of me and I know when I can do something to stop it..." "Then go stop it..." The monster continued marching towards the facility, the army kept firing but they were doing nothing but annoying the creature. The beast motioned a deep breath, its upper body expanded and a purple glow was behind its back. When its mouth opened it was full of purple lightning that shot out...and hit a spinning blade like object. Massive and with an emerald glow, it spun around blocking the attack and saving the men before flying away. The creature and the army all watched as it flew up into the air and then came back down and rest on Zen's head as he stood on a mountain. Before the creature could react, Zen dropped it with a flying kick to the chest, sending it skidding across the ground. Everyone, the soldiers, the general and the scientists all looked at him with awe, shock and/or disbelief. Chapter 10 "Sir...!" said a soldier to the general "What do we do...?" "What can we do..." he replied with a defeated tone. The monster stood up and roared in rage as Zen took a fighting stance, his hands out and his back curved forward as his legs were a shoulder's length apart. It charged at him and Zen got on his knee and punched it in the gut before getting up with an uppercut, driving it back and away from the facility. Zen buried elbow in the creature's neck and grabbed its arm and began to push it back and away from the soldiers. The soldiers watched in awe as Zen pushed the fiend back only for it to push him to the side. Zen, still held its arm and countered with several punches to the creature's stomach and chest before finishing with a spin kick to the neck. The monster stumbled back, but to the shock of everyone it recovered very quickly including Zen. "Fool..." said Fuuma, standing on a nearby mountain "that creature is like non you have ever fought before. Her words flew on the wind to Zen's ears, making him turn around and leaving him open to blast of purple lightning from the monster's mouth. Zen was sent flying backwards and into a mountain side. The monster turned around and began its advance towards the facility. The general gave the order to evacuate and the soldiers did, as the beast marched across the side of the lake they took of as quickly as they could on foot or in vehicles. "No, no you cowards...?" shouted the head scientist, everyone had left him alone in the facility even the guards. "We are humans, our technology can defeat this thing...!" The creature lightning ray hit the lab, destroying the main building and killing him. Zen awoke, sitting up on the mountain he now saw the creature and what it had done. He wondered what he had wondered since before he fought the creature 'why did it come here'. "Why don't you give up giant...?" he turned to see Fuuma again, now standing next to him on a rock. Zen payed her no mind but got up and then he saw it, the creature's reflection, or lack thereof. His eyes flashed as they began to see through matter. He was surprised to see that the monster was...hollow. "Do you see now..." Zen looked at the lake. "I do now..." Zen jumped forward, the monster was busy crumbling mountain, making them crumbling onto the lake before. Zen crossed his arms and extended them outward, shooting out blue flames the evaporated the water revealing what the monster was trying to bury, bones. Beneath the lake were massive bones, and they appeared to be tampered with, drilled into, most likely by the scientists. The monster roared, charging it beam and Zen turned to it crossing his arms in a + Position and preparing his beam. However, instead of firing on the monster he quickly turned and fired on the bones. The monster was shocked and grabbed its chest in pain and gave out a blood curdling screech. Zen continued with his ray and the monster caught on fire, no it turned into fire, a fire that was going out, into cinders and then nothing. When Zen was done, all that was left of the bones were molten rocks that began to cools as the river connecting the lake began to refill it. The battle over Zen flew away. "I don't understand..." said a soldier "what was so special about the bones...?" The general, standing next to him, took out a cigarette, it calmed his nerves, and began to smoke. "They say..." he said "many things about such things as poltergeists, hauntings etc. One of the most popular beliefs of dealing with ghosts, if you believe in such things, is to burn the bones..." The soldiers were silent "Assuming you lot believe in such nonsense..." They shook their heads. "Sir...that, this, makes no sense...!" "Boy, monsters make no sense, non of them. Their very existence, our science tells us, nothing that massive could exist on this world...though perhaps we cling too much to what we know, that we forget the vast number of things that we don't...Prepare to move out..." As he prepared to move, he noticed how the sky was suddenly clearing up. Epilogue The general sat before a group of three. They sat behind a large window where the sun shined in, leaving their features in shadow. He sat down after placing a folder in front of them. They each took turns reading it. "Is this your final assessment...?" Asked the man in the middle. The woman with white hair entered the room, picked up the folder and began reading it. She wore a grey suit and shades and leaned against the wall. "Yes, sir..." "Every time we place more funding into the military the opposition says we are stealing public funding..." "These beasts, where do they come from, why are they here...?" Everyone turned to the woman. "Who knows why..." she replied "why they suddenly appear, but as for their purpose...? For what ever reason, their modus operandus always conflicts with human endeavors, human civilization, interferes...conflicts with, but the green one, what shall we call it, Ultraman? No, that's silly...and copyright. Its behavior, is in direct conflict with the others, I wonder...does that make it and adversary of ours?" "Time will tell..." said the man in the center. "Indeed..." she replied with an amused tone.Category:Mythic Theater Episodes Category:SolZen321